Leon S. Kennedy
Leon Scott Kennedy is one of the main protagonists of the Resident Evil series, and he is also a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His rival is Alex Mercer , a shapeshifter from the now dead IP PROTOTYPE series. Leon is the first known character to come with an Assist character via the circle button. Biography SHOOT'EM IN THE HEAD... Survivor of an outbreak, he now hunts down the corporation responsible as well any Bio-terrorists who seek to replicate more outbreaks. THE LEGACY OF LEON: *Resident Evil 2 *Resident Evil 4 *Resident Evil: Degeneration *Resident Evil: Damnation Arcade Opening Leon S. Kennedy is given an assignment from his superiors. A claimed terrorist attacking some soldiers, it is widely believed that this person is part of a new virus as his strength is shown to be above the normal. Leon then leaves to seek this "Zeus" out as Chris Redfield (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) joins in his search. Rival Name: Alex Mercer Reason: Connection: Both PROTOTYPE and Resident Evil have a theme focused on zombies originating from bio-warfare/bio-terrorism, so instead of coming back from the dead through magical means, they are revived through a special chemical. Ending Gameplay Kennedy's gameplay style is sort of an amalgam between Nathan Drake, Isaac Clarke, and Colonel Radec where most of the special weapons are done by the Triangle and Circle buttons leaving the Square button to function with short range and melee. He has access to mostly modern weapons such as the pistol equiped with a laser pointer. New to the series, by utilizing the button Leon or Chris call each other in to do one of their signature moves and then leave. The person assisting can be interrupted and be used as a punching bag for foes to gain AP. Movelist Leon Leon is the ranged fighter between him and Chris. He focuses on keeping his distance and stunning his foes leaving up openings for him to get in close to do a few melee attacks then focuses on gaining distance once again. center (Square Moves) *'Wingshooter '- Leon pulls out his Wingshooter and shoots his foe. **'Roundhouse' - Leon shoots his foe with his Wingshooter and then does a roundhouse kick. *'Quick Shot '- or + Leon performs a single simple quick shot. Briefly stuns the foe. **'Quick Shot Combo '- or + Leon pulls out his dual Wingshooters and alternates firing them three times the final shot knocking the foe onto their backside. *'High Kick '- + Leon does a single high kick. **'High Kicks '- + Leon does three high kicks. *'Slide '- + Leon slides towards his foes kicking their legs out making them float in the air. *'Wingshooter'- (Air) *'Quick Shot '- or + (Air) *'Air Chainsaw Swing' - + (Air) *'Aerial Ground Stomper' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Lightning Hawk' - - Leon fires his Lightning Hawk that launches foes far away. *'Sniper' - or + Leon shoots his Semi-Automatic sniper stunning foes. **'Its a Semi-Automatic '- or + Leon shoots his Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle three times the third shot launches foes. *'Flashbang '- + Leon throws a flashbang into the air that briefly stuns all foes in the vicinity. *'Wingshooter Dodge' - + Leon dives backwards pulling out his Wingshooters and fires rapidly. **'Crawl' - + (Hold) While on his back pressing or causes him to crawl backwards or forwards. Leon fires off his Wingshooters each time the button is pressed but only gains AP. *'Lightning Hawk' - (Air) *'Sniper' - or + (Air) *'Flashbang'- + (Air) *'Wingshooter Below' - + (Air) Leon shoots his wingshooters beneath him on his way down. center (Circle Moves) *'CHRIS!' - Leon shouts for Chris who comes in and switches out for Leon. *'Assist Shotgun '- or + Chris runs in and hits the foe with the back of his shotgun and fires it. *'Assist Suplex '- + Chris grabs the foe and suplexes them knocking them down. *'Assist Grenade Launcher '(Ice) - + Chris comes in and fires an Ice round into the ground incasing foes in ice. *'CHRIS! '- (Air) *'Grenade' - or + (Air) *'Taser Shot '- + (Air) *'Flame Thrower' - + (Air Hold ) (Throws) *'Give Me That' - or Leon shoots his foe in the chest with a quick shot then takes a random weapon either axe, pipe, or baton and smacks the foe with it launching them. *'Vicious Assault' - - Leon does several high kicks launching the foe into the air where Chris comes and and shoots the foe with a shotgun launching them into the air. *'Down We Go' - Leon shoots his foe in the head and as they turn around he runs towards them grabbing the back of their head and jumps body slamming their head into the ground. Chris Chris is the close quarters combatant between him and Leon and uses short attacks that have devastating effects. He focuses on heavy weapons, and his main source of combos come from either calling in Leon or his assault weapons. center (Square Moves) *'One-Two '- (Left or Right to move during attack) Chris punches his foe once with his right hand then once with his left hand. *'Knife' - or + Chris pulls out his knife and lunges forward. **'Knife Assault '- or + Chris pulls out his knife, lunges forward, and slashes at his foes three times. *'Grenade Toss '- + Chris throws a grenade that blows up either on touch or in a few seconds. Holding can cook the grenade so it can blow up sooner, but can also blow up in Chris' hand causing him to lose some AP. If released from his hand though he can't take damage from it. *'Suplex'- + Chris grabs his foe and suplexes them hitting any foes in the way. *'One-Two'- (Air) *'Knife '- or + (Air) *'Grenade Toss'- + (Air) *'Suplex' - + (Air) Chris grabs his foes in the air and drags them to the ground with him in a swift motion. Does more damage than a normal suplex due to momentum. center (Triangle Moves) *'Grenade Launcher '(Acid) - - Chris fires an acidic round at his foes that covers them in acid slowing them down for a few seconds. *'Assault Rifle' - or + Chris pulls out his Assault Rifle and fires a spray of bullets. *'Grenade Launcher' (Explosive) - + Chris fires an explosive round diagonally into the air a *'Shotgun' - + Chris lays down and fires his shotgun at his foes feet knocking them onto the ground. *'Grenade Launcher '(Acid) - (Air) *'Assault Rifle' - or + (Air) *'Grenade Launcher '(Explosive) - + (Air) *'Shotgun' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'LEON!' - - Chris shouts for Leon who comes in and switches out for Chris. *'Assist Lightning Hawk' - or + - Leon runs in and uses his Lightning Hawk launching the foe it hits. *'Assist Flashbang '- + - Leon runs in and throws a flashbang blinding foes nearby. *'Assist Slide '- + - Leon slides in and sweeps the foes legs out making them float in the air. *'LEON! '- (Air) *'Assist Lightning Hawk'- or + (Air) *'Assist Flashbang'- + (Air) *'Assist Body Stomp' - + (Air Hold ) Leon appears and stomps on the foes chest sending them downwards. (Throws) *'Body Throw' - or - Chris shoots his foe in the face and then grabs their body lifts them up and throws them away. *'Vicious Assault' - - Chris does a One-Two Punch knocking the foe into the air then Leon runs in where Chris lifts him up and tosses him above the foe and Leon does a heel kick shooting them towards the ground. *'Throat Slicer '- Chris slashes his foe several times before wrapping his arms around them and then slices their throat knocking them down. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Team Work' - (Level 1): Chris calls in Leon who slides under the foe and fires a shotgun upwards three times killing any foes in the area. Leon calls in Chris who does a Haymaker launching foes into other foes killing anyone they touch and themselves. *'Super Assist' - (Level 2): Leon calls in Chris and vice versa. The assist partner runs around killing foes with their full moveset, and both characters kill people instantly. *'BioHazard '- (Level 3): Everyone, except Kennedy/Redfield, turns into an infected (zombified) version of themselves, their moving speed is crippled; removing the ability to block. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Back to the Hunt' - Leon reloads his pistol. *'What Do We Have Here?' - Leon puts his left hand over his eyes and says, "Wow, you look like hell." *'Well, do ya?' - He smirks in a DMC like fashion as he points his gun as he says "Ya Feelin lucky punk?". Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Yeah." **"Cool." **"Quite crazy..." * ' Prematch:' **"Ok, now you're gonna get it." **"Alright, you guys asked for it. You ready?" **"Yee-haw!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Why would someone leave this here?" **"Don't mind if I do." **"Five finger discount..my favorite kind." **"Bingo." **"Yes. please." **"Now we're talking!" **"Hello!" **"Oh yeah, this will do!" **"All right!" **"Here we go!" **"Just what I needed!" **"Perfect!" **"What do we have here?" **"Let's do this!" **"Yes!" **"This'll come in handy!" **"This could help!" **"Sweet!" **"NIce!" *'Successful KO:' **"Jackpot!" **"Easier than the Outbreak!" **"Don't cry, we all get bitten one of these days!" **"Oh, that is gonna hurt ya!" **"I will kick you to sleep!" **"Oh-ho, Karma hurts!" **"How's that taste?" **"You're gonna taste that one." **"That was easy." **"Whoops." **"See what you made me do?" **"Oh, you are gonna make the papers!" **"How'd that feel?" **"Sleep tight!" **"Not what you expected, huh?" **"Is that it?" **"OH! That's gotta hurt!" **"Whew!" **''"Aaaand there goes your day." **"Done and done!" **"I got something for ya!" **"Come on!" **"That's gonna hurt in the morning!" **"Let's play rough!" **"That'll shut 'em up! **"Who's smiling now?" **"Have some of that!" **"Didn't have a chance!" **"How's that, huh?" **"Who wants some more?" **"Bring it!" **"That's what I'm talking about!" *'Respawn:' **"Here ya little freak." **"Payback's a bitch!" **"In like Flynn. Ha ha, get it? Uh, nevermind..." **"Where's Elena when you need her?" **"I could use a little help, Sully!" **"Alright, let's go old school." **"Ah hell!" **"Ah crap!" **"Oh boy!" **"Wanna play rough? We'll play rough." **"Bring it on! **"Charming!" **"Here we go!" **"I like these odds." **"All right, here goes!" **"Here we are!" **"Let's get this show on the road! **"Let's do this the hard way!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Shoot Em in the Head:' Leon loads his pistol as he speaks out "Shoot em in the head" *'Tag Along:' Leon puts up his fists and says "I am sure you boys didn't just tag along so we can sing Cumbaya together" *'You Ready?:' Leon stands from a crouching position saying, "Don't tell me there's gonna be more of these things?" Winning Screen *'I told you:' Leon looks to the screen and says "Well, I told them" *'Party Just Ended:' Losing Screen *'I told you: Leon slams his fist to the floor. *'''Party Just Ended: Costumes No Hope Left The default appearance of Leon and Chris based on their appearance in Resident Evil 6. Survivors Leon sports his Resident Evil 4 ''attire while Chris sports his ''Resident Evil 5 attire. The Pirate and the Monk Leon wears his alternate mercanaries pirate costume, while Chris wears his alternate mercanaries Monk costume. Hollywood Action Flick Leon/Chris appear as their live-action Resident Evil incarnations from Afterlife and Retribution. Gallery Leon.png leon_0.jpg Videos Trivia *Leon's quotes pay homage to Dante which is a reference to the fact that Devil May Cry was originally going to be Resident Evil 4. *Leon and Chrs are the first characters to support the Assist function. Category:Resident Evil Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Battlelord7 Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters